


Day 9 - Lactation

by Linasondrea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Lactation, Nipple Licking, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linasondrea/pseuds/Linasondrea
Summary: In Amaurot, Venat and Elidibus are in a secret relationship. One evening, Elidibus finds out something that he didn't know aroused his lover so much.Prompt: Lactation
Relationships: Elidibus/Venat (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954657
Kudos: 8





	Day 9 - Lactation

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's a lot of debate about Elidibus' age when he is a part of the Convocation. Youth can be anywhere between 15-25, so I've tagged underage, because he very well could be.
> 
> Don't have a real title for it yet.

Venat smiles as she holds her younger lover close, her fingers running through his hair as his head rests on her bosom. No one is aware of their relationship; they decided it best this way, given he is of the Convocation and she is an emissary from another city. It would not go over well, especially given Elidibus’ age. Her cheeks heat slightly as she considers it; though he acts very mature, he is not quite of age, and she knows she should be ashamed of this. But she can’t bring herself to be. Their bodies intertwined, she holds him close, hidden here in her home away from Amaurot, thinking of their times together. This is not the first, but it is no less passionate than others. The blonde-haired woman is drawn from her reverie by the feel of Elidibus’ lips brushing over one of her nipples, entirely unintentionally. Blushing, her crystalline blue eyes meet violet. “Elidibus,” she gasps out as a gentle kiss is pressed to that same hardened nub.

The younger man smiles up at his lover; she always makes sure his enjoyment is priority, so when he gets times like these, where he can see what truly pleases her, he enjoys taking advantage of it - in a good way, of course. Closing his eyes, he parts his lip, pulling the nipple into his mouth, his tongue sliding teasingly over it. One hand moves up to gently cup the other, kneading it slowly. He savors the taste, enjoying the soft moans of pleasure it pulls from Venat; though they know each other’s true names, they call each other by title for fear of misspeaking in public. So even in private, she is Venat to him. He brushes his thumb over the other nipple, enjoying the shiver it earns him, his tongue trailing over the areola of her other breast. Elidibus knows how sensitive she is there, loving to use it to tease an orgasm out of her. Opening his eyes, he lifts his gaze to watch the woman.

Venat’s head has fallen back against the pillow as she moans softly, feeling his lips and fingers working on her nipples. The way his tongue laps at it, his thumb rubbing it slowly makes them harder than she has ever felt them. They ache in the best way, oversensitive from the constant teasing, the feeling going straight to her core. Her moans grow in intensity as the black-haired youth begins to suck on them slowly, her fingers tightening in his hair. None of her previous lovers have ever shown her this level of attention, focused too much on their pleasure instead of hers. The way his teeth and tongue graze over her nipple, teasing her, the other rolled between forefinger and thumb, have her pressing up against him. To her embarrassment, she feels as her lover’s mouth is filled with her milk.

Elidibus is surprised, certain, but moans softly at the somewhat sweet taste that fills his mouth, swallowing it down. Pulling his lips away with a lewd, wet pop, he looks up at Venat, reaching up to cup her cheek. “You need not be embarrassed,” he whispers softly, planting another kiss on the leaking nub. “Is this alright with you? Continuing?” His lips trail along her breast, gentle, soft.

“Yes,” Venat whispers breathlessly. “If you’re certain.” She tosses her head back as she receives her answer, soft, warm lips returning to her nipple. Moans spill from her as her younger lover begins to suck eagerly once more. The way he swallows down the milk has her moaning in pleasure; she’s never had a lover who would do this for her, and it has been so long since she has done it to herself. a soft whine escapes her parted lips as the mouth pulls away, only for them to land on her other. Her eyes close as it is given the same treatment, and she knows she will not last long. One of her hands stays tangled in Elidibus’ hair, holding his head close as she feels his hand teasing her other breast, her milk leaking from both. 

The youth smiles around her nipple as he continues, enjoying the sounds of the moans he draws from his lover. Continuing on, he feels his lover tense as he teases the nipple once more, swallowing another mouthful of her milk as she arches up against him, crying out in release. Elidibus pulls back, moving to settle next to her to allow her time to recover. He will have to do this far more often, he tells himself as they settle in together.


End file.
